The Serpents' Kiss:  Bonus
by animalwriter
Summary: A selection of new and expanded scenes from "The Serpents' Kiss" detailing the more intimate aspects of Dinah and Severus's relationship. SS/OC. Rated M for explicit sexual themes and content.
1. From Chapter 100:  Intimacy

A/N: Hello, all "The Serpent's Kiss" readers and perhaps some others? This is not a full story – it is a series of one-shots/drabbles excerpted from the T-rated Serpent's Kiss during scenes where I could explore further the more intimate and explicit moments in Severus Snape's relationship with Dinah Samson, my OC and the new Muggle Studies professor. I have referenced where each chapter comes from in the main story, for orientation purposes and so that nobody has to read any spoilers if they don't want to, because there definitely will be spoilers if you weren't all the way caught up to the chapter in question. Just a warning I do not read a lot of romance novels so my descriptions may not be quite like those that are found in the popular literature. My friend who writes the co-story "Don't Leave Me", CommanderValeria, will be releasing her own "Bonus" story soon and she reads a lot more romance novels so her descriptions may be a bit more "conventional" than mine, I really have no clue. The main thing is that I know how everything "works", right? Lol. For those who don't know, Severus and Dinah are currently sixteen years old due to a potion they took that returned them to teenagers. Just so you know what you're imagining here. Also, FYI, this first chapter is not exceedingly different from the one in the story; I just included extra, "bonus" details here and there. Some of the later editions in this fanfic will have scenes completely ignored in the main file, so totally brand-new stuff. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

**FROM:** CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED - Intimacy

* * *

She wasn't worried about him not being hungry this time because neither was she. She felt a moan escaping her throat as his fingers found the small of her back, and she leaned forward, her body moving of its own accord as she slid her fingers down his shoulders to rest on his chest, and then found his buttons again, this time successfully undoing the top few as his hands slid along her hips to her thighs.

"Mm, Dinah," he murmured, flinching slightly when her fingers first rested upon the tiny bit of bare chest that had been revealed underneath the neck of his frock coat. Dinah found herself staring, a little open-mouthed. This was the most she'd ever seen of his body, save his arm with the dark mark on it that he'd shown her once as an adult to make a point about Voldemort.

She'd felt him before, though, and she was feeling him again now when he pulled her to him to straddle his lap, his fingers searching for the buttons on the back of her dress, undoing them to the point where he was able to slide the top down, revealing her bare shoulders and the straps of her bra.

"Dinah, I have never- " he stammered, an expression of awe on his face which quickly vanished and was replaced by determination as his head came forward again, his lips kissing her neck in a thousand places and wandering towards her collarbone, as his hands lightly caressed the bare skin of her shoulders, taking in the sensations which she knew were probably very new to him.

"Severus. Severus," she moaned, clutching his waist, pulling him to her, squirming with arousal at the feeling of him hard against her as her eyes shut in ecstasy and her foot again crept up his leg, while a tiny voice inside of her tried to warn her of something. What was it trying to warn her about? She couldn't think, couldn't think of it at all. The most that managed to occur to her was that they were still out on the Hogwarts grounds, and she forced herself to draw back from him to meet his eyes. "Severus... public place..."

He growled and cast a few quick protective spells, drawing his wand in a circle around them, and adding a bit more _Incendio _to the fire to perk it up, heating up the cold air to the point where it felt more like summer than late winter. "There. We are protected. No one will be able to see or find us. Not today. Not now," his lips caught hers, his tongue forcing them open, and she responded willingly, unbuttoning the rest of his shirt and pushing it back off his shoulders, her fingers tracing the muscles of his stomach, chest, and arms as she slid the sleeves down. Her own dress, by this time, was removed to her waist.

Severus's body trembled slightly at her touch and he pulled away from her face, his dark, awestruck eyes meeting hers for a few silent, glorious moments. Then his gaze traveled down to see what he had revealed and his fingers ever-so-gently traced the bare skin of her chest, waist, and stomach. She moaned with pleasure at his touch, her own fingers reaching for him. He was beautiful, she decided. Yes, his adolescent body was gangly and awkward, but she could feel the muscles' tightness underneath his skin, preparing to finish growing and add mass, to form into those of a grown man. The man she had known a few moths ago and whose body she had still not seen. But she'd felt it. And he was already on his way there.

Severus frowned after a moment, letting his fingers leave her waist and travel to his left arm, tracing the faded dark mark. "Dinah, it's still there," he said softly.

"I know," she murmured, placing her hand over his, tracing it with him; "Don't worry. It means nothing. The youthening potion, then, isn't taking us back in time, it's simply reverting our bodies to a younger form. That's why we still have our memories and knowledge, and you still have that. We're still us. That's the main thing."

"But it's permanently... a part of me. What's the good of sending me back to this age if I can't erase it?"

"We're not supposed to erase it," she took his arm into both hands, leaning forward and placing a tender kiss on the dark mark as he moaned a little and flinched again. "It's all right. I accept this part of you. I accept every part of you. Just as you have done for me."

"Oh, Dinah..." he murmured, pulling her body to him, tangling his fingers in her hair. "You have no idea. I've never felt like this before, Dinah... this is amazing. Why... why did we wait this long?"

"I can't remember," she admitted, wrapping her arms around his bare waist again and pressing her lips to the skin of his neck, feeling his body jolt with pleasure, his arms tightening around her and wandering across her skin with a light, sensual touch.

"Severus," she moaned again, letting herself lean back as he moved forward, his body half over hers, his hands sliding down her hips again to her legs, and then sliding back up. Slowly, hesitantly, as if he wasn't sure if he was doing this right. Her response to that was absolute. She needed this now. Her fingers grasped his wandering hand and helped it move, finally guiding it to its resting place between her legs where she hadn't felt a man's touch in years. "More..." she murmured, shifting against him as his hands gently explored, helping him to find the place where it felt the best.

"It's... good?" he asked, a slight smile playing over his lips, looking like he felt a little vindicated.

"You have _no_ idea," she laughed a little, her fingers tracing his chest again, and then moving to rest on his full erection for the first time.

"Dinah!" he gasped, jolting again and reaching down to try and unzip his trousers to help her access him.

She smiled, wiggling against his other hand which was still with her and placing her hands over his; "I'll help. Here," she lowered the zipper and stroked him lightly. "Good?"

He moaned a little and she found that seeing that expression of pleasant strain and arousal on his face only made her wetter. "That feels _so_ good, Dinah. You are _perfect_," he leaned over and captured her lips with another kiss before pulling away, smiling as his hands fumbled for the strap of her bra, finally figuring out how to remove it and slowly sliding it away from her skin, staring in wonder at the new things that he had managed to reveal. She guided his hands again to rest on her breasts. They were so soft and warm and light as they explored with interest, occasionally pausing in their search as she continued to lightly stroke him. "You know," he murmured with a slight chuckle after a bit more kissing and exploring of each other. "If you don't mind, I think I'm going to say that I lost my virginity at sixteen. I think that's valid, don't you?"

She laughed, her fingers tangled in his own black hair, now slightly damp from the intensity with which they had been exploring each other up until now. "Whatever you want. You do realize that we are doing _exactly _what we would be punishing the sixth-years for. Suspending them, even."

"Mm, but we have authority that they do not, regardless of what age we appear to be. It's very... satisfying to break the rules..." he smiled and pressed his lips to her neck again.

"So glad you think so," she murmured, pulling him to her so their bodies were in full contact, soothing her intense physical desire the tiniest bit as they continued their extended foreplay. She then guided his fingers from her breasts and back down between her legs to help her along. After awhile they were both undressed on the damp, cool grass. But Dinah felt too warm to notice. "Oh, um...wait, Severus. Protection."

"I have protected us," he hissed, drawing away from her lips long enough to make an agitated gesture with his head at the space around them where he had placed the spells.

"Not _that _kind!" she exclaimed, and after a moment he got the message.

He sighed and flicked his wand once, muttering the incantation and then tossing the stick aside where it landed near their long-untouched food, taking her back into his arms. "There," he murmured into her ear, igniting more desire within her. "Now there is nothing left to hold us back."

"Yes!" she exclaimed her agreement, turning her head and kissing him, her arms wandering back around his waist as his wrapped around her shoulders, the intensity continuing to build. They were just about to complete the final step when the little voice that had been poking at the back of her head finally got through. She forced herself to release his shoulders from her embrace and leaned back to meet his questioning gaze. "Wait, Severus – what about Lily?"

He considered her question for the briefest moment and then met her gaze with a warm smile. "You are all that I see right now."

Dinah wasn't sure if that was entirely true or not, but she didn't let it bother her. The words were enough, and he had shown no signs of stopping for a long time now. She would give him her trust. She smiled and nodded, reaching her arms out for him again and letting him have all of her.

* * *

A/N: So yeah, I know this time I didn't describe the act itself, but I just soooo love the poetic-sounding ending that I have there that I refuse to do it *stubborn expression*. Besides, maybe I ought to give them a _little _bit of privacy for their first time, lol. More details in the next chapter.


	2. From Chapter 109:  Tenuousness

A/N: So this particular scene starts off with a few lines from the story to orient you, but continues further to describe the actual 'relaxation' task which I did not describe in the main file. Hope you enjoy! FYI, Eugene is an OC of mine that is 'helping' Severus teach his classes while he is in his sixteen-year-old form but he's fairly incompetent and also a suspicious character and Severus is often furious with him.

* * *

**FROM:** CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND NINE - Tenuousness

* * *

"Hmm. Ten minutes, huh?" Dinah murmured, thoughtfully reaching up to massage his neck again with one hand.

"Mm. Darling?" he turned, his eyes glinting with anticipation as he called her that name for the first time outside of sex.

She flushed; "Well, I think ten minutes is enough time for me to relax you."

"What did you have in mind?" his eyelids lowered.

"Well, you can't very well meet Eugene in this state, nor can you teach in it. The best thing to do," she grinned and climbed into his lap, facing him and sliding her fingers into his hair as his hands slid up her back, pulling her closer, "is to annoy Eugene by _not _being annoyed with him. And you will be incapable of annoyance once I'm done... 'relaxing' you."

"You know ten minutes means you won't have time to finish your breakfast, right?" he teased as he brushed his lips against hers.

"I'm hungrier for you," she lowered her lips to his neck and began the enjoyable task of relaxing him. He was already half-erect from her words, her kiss, and her place on his lap, and she wiggled against him to help him along, feeling him grow harder beneath her, his breath quickening as he tangled his fingers in her hair, pressing her head more deeply into his neck.

She let her hands drift down to stroke him – lightly at first, and then harder, while his trousers were still on. Ten minutes wasn't forever but it was enough time to let her tease him a bit before taking him all the way. It would enhance the pleasure for both of them.

She was always amazed at how she could become so fully aroused herself simply by arousing him. It had been like that a little bit with Dylan, but it was much more intense with Severus. Pleasing him had become like a drug to her. If she couldn't get him to love her then at the very least she could console herself with the fact that she made him happy sexually. That she and only she had the power to relax him and give him this much pleasure.

"Mmmm, so good. Relaxing," he groaned in her ear, shifting and pushing her hand into him. "More. Harder. Now."

"Happy to oblige," she murmured, glad to hear confirmation of her thoughts as his other hand slipped between her legs and she ground against him, moaning as she opened his zipper and then lowered his pants, revealing him to her. She wrapped her hands around his shaft, alternating upward strokes with gentle licks and nips at the skin of his neck and shoulder. His groans of pleasure enhanced her own arousal, taking her nearly to the brink even though her jeans were still on. They were running out of time. She had to finish this.

Dinah was glad when he managed to undo her zipper and reach inside of her, allowing herself completion at the same time as she started stroking harder, drawing her head back so that he could see her expression, and then reveling in the ecstasy on his face as one final, sharp stroke brought him to completion next and he spilled himself on their laps, exhaling as he let his head fall against her shoulder, his lips curving into a smile against the skin of her neck.

"Relaxed?" she murmured, stroking his hair as their post-orgasm trembling slowed.

"Mmmmm," was all he said, letting his breath slow down along with hers. She closed her eyes and tried to preserve this moment as best she could. It would keep her in a good mood all day too, she was sure.

After a moment he lifted his head and leaned back, casting a quick spell with his wand to clean them up before kissing her, his facial muscles relaxed and a smile still playing on his lips. "You are skilled at wandless magic, darling," he grinned wickedly; "Eugene is not going to know what hit him."

She had to laugh; "Well, don't be _too_ nice to him. If you give him a heart attack we won't be able to figure out what he's up to anymore."

"I'll try to restrain myself," he kissed her again, gently lifting her off of him so that he could stand from the chair and pull up his pants and trousers.

She, in turn, returned her jeans to their former state and walked over to loop her arms around his waist, kissing him once more as he trailed his hands along her hips and bottom. "Careful, or I'm going to need you to service me again and I think we only have two minutes left."

"Mm, much as I like the idea of a time challenge I'd best get going to class and so should you. You're already flushed," he lightly traced her cheek, so much affection in his gaze that Dinah was afraid she'd start hoping again that he loved her.

She pushed that hope aside and focused instead on how much fun this morning's relaxation adventure had been. Grinning, she said; "We'll have to save the time challenge for another day then."

"That," he laughed, "Sounds like a plan to me."


	3. From Chapter 112: Epiphany

A/N: This occurs while Dinah is visiting Severus's home at Spinner's End. They are still teenagers.

* * *

**FROM:** CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND TWELVE - Epiphany

* * *

"Hm," he frowned, his thoughts mirroring hers. "It feels strange here when I'm not an adult. Perhaps it's only because I haven't been since then."

"Mm," she agreed, drawing her knees up onto the bed and leaning against him, her hand wandering to rest on his chest, fingering the buttons of his frock coat. "But it's not so bad. At least we're here together."

"Yes, there's that," he ran his hand through her hair and rested his cheek on the top of her head. He was quiet for a few moments as they just sat there, peacefully resting against each other. Finally, he drew his head away and tilted her face towards him so he could kiss her, his tongue gently grazing her bottom lip before she gave him entrance. Slowly, she unbuttoned his coat and when she was about halfway finished he lifted her shirt above her head, his hands wandering to rest comfortably on her bare waist. After a moment he ended the kiss and smiled at her.

"What?" she murmured, tracing his freshly-revealed collarbone with one finger, enjoying the warm soft feeling of his skin and the wiry muscles beneath.

"You're here..."

"Severus," she chuckled, looping her arms around his neck; "Of course I'm here. I'm always here. Just like I said I would be."

"I know. But having you in my own home, happy and content with me... with this place... I had no idea it would please me this much."

Dinah smiled, pressing her face into his neck, the tips of his hair tickling her cheek as she gave the tender skin there a gentle lick, causing his body to stiffen and his fingers to anxiously begin seeking new territory underneath her skirt. "Mm," her smile widened as he found what he was looking for, and she suppressed her moans of pleasure long enough to murmur; "I love you, my darling Severus," into his neck.

"Dinah," he whispered, his kisses increasing in their urgency as he pinned her back onto the bed, working her skirt loose just as her hands did the same for his trousers, allowing them both the access they needed to begin stroking each other, guiding them into increased levels of arousal, preparing them for intercourse.

It wasn't long before he was as hard as she was wet, and neither one of them had the patience to continue their foreplay any longer. She spread her legs as he climbed on top of her, swiftly entering and beginning to thrust, their faces pressed together as he murmured her name.

She couldn't tear her eyes away from his and from the expressions of pleasure on his face as he brought her to the brink, his long nose brushing against hers and his hair falling in curtains over them, softly tickling the skin of her cheeks. Her hands wandered to grasp his bum, hoping to help shove him deeper inside of her with each thrust. The big, soft, Spinner's End bed beneath them gave them more bounce and leverage, she thought, than the one in the dungeons did, enhancing the pleasure. She culminated soon, screaming his name, and he followed shortly after before they both collapsed back onto the bed, his arms wrapping around her waist as he pressed his lips to hers. "This place has never felt more like home than it does now," he said softly.

"Oh, Severus," she murmured, her throat tightening as she brushed the hair back from his face; "I'm glad. Thank you. That was..."

"Amazing?" he chuckled, lifting himself off of her to crawl up to the top of the bed and pull the sheets down from the pillows. After she had sat up he took her hand, guiding her up with him and letting them both crawl beneath the covers before he lifted them up again to their necks; "Come here," he opened his arms and she happily took him up on his offer to cuddle up to him.

Now they were warmly buried under the grey sheets as the sounds of industrial England roared outside of the windows. Still, it felt as peaceful as the quiet of Hogwarts when they were together like this. "Your bed is warm," Dinah murmured, her head resting in the crook of his shoulder and her arm draped across his bare waist. "It's nice. Large, dark, intimidating, but also warm and soft. It reminds me of you."

"I suppose I should take that as a compliment," he murmured into her hair, his hand stroking her neck and helping her to feel sleepy.

"You should," she smiled, kissing his shoulder and letting out a sigh of contentment. "Good night."

"Good night," he turned over and pulled her more closely to him, snuggling against her. "You know what you remind me of?" he asked after a long moment.

"What?" Dinah asked, yawning as sleep was about to overcome her.

"What it means to be happy..." he whispered, his breath slowing down into a rhythm of sleep.

Dinah felt a wave of warmth and wanted to reply, but soon she was asleep too.


	4. From Chapter 117: Stands

A/N: Just a short little extension this time. More like a random fluff-drabble. Not extremely explicit, so maybe I could have kept it in the main file but I just wasn't sure. This happens after Lucy (CommanderValeria's OC) and Sirius Black (both featured in "Don't Leave Me" by CommanderValeria) disappeared into the Quidditch stands for a little fun and left Dinah and Severus to discuss what they were up to. Now our favorite couple is back in the dungeons and discussing it again.

* * *

**FROM:** CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTEEN - Stands

* * *

"_You_," Severus snagged Dinah's waist and pulled her back with him onto the couch, "are actually the incorrigible one, aren't you?" he asked, laughing and kissing her, his arms tightening around her in a possessive manner.

Dinah giggled. "I am. But you like me this way," she climbed onto his lap, resting her arms comfortably on his shoulders and kissing him again, letting her tongue explore his mouth.

"Mm, if you would like to pretend that we are now underneath the Quidditch stands I would have no objection," he murmured when they took a break from kissing.

That was enough of a suggestion for her. "I know you wouldn't, I can feel it," she teased, shifting on his lap to make it more comfortable for him as she moved to unbutton his trousers, moaning a little when she felt his lips on her neck and his hands searching underneath her shirt for her breasts. She could barely stop squirming long enough to properly free him from constriction.

He was soon trying to reciprocate and free her, but was having a hard time focusing on the task at hand as she stroked him. "Dinah," he growled against her lips, "Stop for just a moment, will you?"

"Oh," she managed to stop as she remembered the necessary precautions that needed to be taken; "Protection spell," she murmured, fumbling for her wand; "Severus! Severus, stop that, I can't find my – oh!" she bit her lip to keep from screaming when his fingers found a particularly sensitive spot between her legs. "All right, all right, we're even, now if you don't let me find my wand and cast this spell we are _both _going to be finished before we've even started!"

He chuckled and withdrew his hands; "Sorry. You are quite irresistible."

"What happened to _your _wand?' she demanded when she finally located hers on the coffee table behind them.

Severus shrugged; "You seemed so insistent on wanting to find yours, I didn't think that I should intervene-"

"Why you!" she cast the spell in one swift motion and tackled him back onto the couch, laughing.


	5. From Chapter 130: Reversal

A/N: Dinah and Severus's first time having sex as adults! (The youthening potion just got reversed and they are trying to "get used" to their new (old) bodies.

* * *

**FROM:** CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTY – Reversal

* * *

"How can we get used to this?" she found herself asking, more to no one in particular than to Severus.

"Mm," he seemed to understand the vastness of her question and was silent for awhile before he sighed and shook his head, turning to look at her. "We must simply try to relax. I wonder," he reached out to trace her cheek again, his fingers wandering down over her neck and collarbone to rest on her chest, his warm touch just above the cleft between her breasts; "what _this _will be like as adults?"

"Severus," she swallowed, her throat suddenly dry and her face flushing as her heartbeat quickened, her hand wandering to clutch his arm. She leaned towards him and slid her hands up his neck as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, his tongue entering into her mouth and searching, not stopping. The only two times she had experienced this kind of a kiss with him as an adult, he had ended it before anything could happen, but this time he would not end it. Neither of them would stop.

She let one of her hands clutch his hair as his fingers undid the buttons of her shirt, cupping her breasts in his hands. She moaned and let her other hand wander down to the buttons of his collar, undoing them one by one until she felt his bare chest under her fingers, its musculature – just as expected – firmer and more solidified than when he was a child. He was not overly-built, but he was firm and solid and adult. It sent a tingling shiver through her body, exemplified by the fact that one of his hands was wandering to her hips, pulling her to him so that she could feel him against her as his lips wandered to her neck.

Dinah groaned again as his tongue wandered over her skin and down towards her chest. She managed to undo a few more of his buttons until a sudden jolt of electricity had her clutching his waist and pressing herself down against him where his hand had had slipped between her legs, the other caressing one breast while his tongue caressed the nipple of her other breast.

"Mm," she was almost whimpering now, wiggling against him and trying to find completion, but he had not yet removed her jeans and so she feared that that would be difficult. Still, she couldn't make herself stop rubbing against him to allow him to reach her buttons and free her; "Severus... Severus..." she found that the sensuality and intensity of the moment was so strong that she couldn't make her voice rise above a desperate, pleading whisper. It was an odd sensation, this lack of voice. She would have expected to yell or scream as she had as a child, but there was so much perfection in this that she quite literally could barely speak.

"Mm, Dinah," he half-purred, half-growled, growing harder against her as he lifted his head from her chest back to her neck, nipping ever-so-lightly as he finally managed to free his hand and begin working her zipper.

"No, stop!" she rasped, trying to catch her breath again; "I'll finish. We need... couch. Your turn."

"Ah, yes," his arms latched around her waist, pulling her back with him until they collapsed onto the green couch together, relief washing over Dinah's older muscles as she no longer had to stand up for the act. His lips and tongue found her ear as she let her fingers finish the last few buttons of his shirt, pushing it off and wandering her fingers across his chest and down to the spot where he so desperately needed freedom. His growls turned into a moan as he jerked a little at her touch. She worked to quickly free him, climbing into his lap to straddle and begin stroking him.

Dinah felt Severus's fingers clutch at her hair as she let her lips wander to his neck, licking and nipping as she worked him down below. He pressed his head against hers, a low moan in his throat; "Good. More..."

"Mm," she moaned again, his voice bringing so much arousal to her that she was afraid she'd finish on her own, but she didn't let go of him. There was something so glorious about hearing the normally stoic and emotionless adult Severus moaning and groaning in pleasure at her touch, begging her for more. She found herself reveling in it.

His body shook under hers again and he was grasping her shoulders, pushing her away from him; "Stop, stop," he growled, his breathing heavy and his expression strained, but content; "I won't last much longer at this rate. If you want your half we have to finish this right."

"Yes, oh yes," she whispered, shifting away from him onto the adjacent cushion as he turned, removing her jeans and underwear in one swift movement as she did the same for him, and then he leaned her back on the couch and slipped inside of her, their bodies quickly establishing a mutually-satisfying rhythm.

"Severus!" she exclaimed when he released in her, both of them completing at once, her voice a screaming whisper of pleasure as her fingers clutched his hair and their bodies relaxed.

"Ahh, Dinah," he let himself relax as his head fell against hers and he slipped out of her, shifting so that he wasn't directly on top of her as they both laid against each other for a moment on the couch, letting their breathing return to normal.

"Mmm," she sighed, closing her eyes, letting the ecstasy of what they had just completed fill her up. As a teenager sex had been fun and wonderful, but that had been an experience of such amazing intensity that for the moment she was at a loss for words.

Severus sighed and pressed closer to her, his lips curving into a smile against her hair as she assumed he could only feel the same way. After another few moments she opened her eyes again, shifting so that she could see into his dark but warm gaze and smiling at him.

"Well," he shifted a little so that he was lifted a bit from the couch and could see her better, brushing her loose hair away from her face. "That was quite amazing, my love," he said, using a new term of endearment for her that she found she really liked.

"It was perfectly amazing," she laughed, sliding her fingers up his neck and into his hair, which was slightly damp from the intensity of the past few minutes but still soft as ever; "Although I suppose next time we should try and make it to the bed."

"Beds are highly overrated," he chuckled, pressing his lips to hers.

She laughed when they broke the kiss. "I suppose so. Sometimes." She felt her smile grow as she regarded him, letting her thumbs caress his face as her fingers massaged his hair, "Severus, you are so beautiful. Such a handsome man. As breathtaking as you said I was."

He flushed and shook his head at her, his gaze almost shy, almost like it had occasionally been as a child. He didn't make a comment on her statement about his looks, simply murmured; "You _are _breathtaking, Dinah." A teasing smile played on his lips; "But would you mind telling me what all that whispering was about?"

Dinah had to laugh again; "Well, I don't really know. It was new to me, too. You were so... amazing, I couldn't speak. It was that good."

"Ah, I see," he raised an eyebrow at her; "Should I take that to mean that I'm better as an adult than I am as a child?"

"Um," she flushed. "I think the safest answer would just be that it's ... different."

"Most likely the safest answer, indeed," he smiled a little and kissed her again.


	6. From Chapter 131: Reacquainted

A/N: So this just has a tiny bit more detail than it does in the main story. Again, they're adults again and have now spent a day "getting used" to their new (old) forms before they go back into normal life. One reviewer has suggested I just put these into the main file and make it rated 'M'... I'm starting to wonder. Any thoughts? Maybe I'll wait till I finish the main file first and then decide. On the upside, though, after this chapter the remainder of the bonus chapters should be newer material instead of just more detailed edits of stuff that's in the main file. Enjoy!

* * *

**FROM:** CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTY-ONE – Reacquainted

* * *

Dinah lay against Severus in the full bathtub in the dungeons that evening, both clean and the water that covered them still hot no matter how long they waited. Certain things about magic were definitely most convenient. Today had indeed been a bit of a struggle as she'd expected, but by now she found that she felt mostly content with their adult forms, as did Severus.

"I think we've found a happy medium, don't you?" she murmured, letting her hand slide across his bare shoulders and chest, liking the slick feeling of their skin against each other in the water. "Like we've got our personalities merged again, the way it should be in this form as opposed to the way it should be in that form."

"Yes, I believe we have done that," he replied with a slight smile, his adult expressions more subdued than his child ones, but his happiness quite evident. "As expected, it took less time to do than it did as children. I am sure there are more little things waiting to be faced, but I think the worst is behind us."

"Yes," she laid her head on his shoulder, their freshly-washed wet hair tangling together; "I guess that's the beauty of being an adult, and of what we learned as children. We can get through things faster, when we actually let ourselves do it."

"Indeed," he cupped her cheek and lifted her head to face him, his smile one of mild suggestion; "Well... shall we, then?" he tilted his head a little, indicating that she should come over.

"Mmm, yes," she smiled, adjusting herself so that she could climb on top of him, comfortably straddling his lap and lowering her lips to his neck as his fingers wandered across her breasts. After a little more foreplay, she tilted her head up, resting it on his chest so she could gaze into his eyes; "We should do this in water more often. It's quite fun."

He laughed, his hands sliding through her hair; "Mm, yes, but I think perhaps we should have washed ourselves _after _doing this instead of before."

"Oh well," she giggled. "I guess we'll just both be a little greasy in class tomorrow."

Severus laughed again at that, the warm rumbling coursing through their entwined bodies and making her feel tingly and warm all over; "I love you," he murmured, tugging on her hair a little as he pulled her lips back to him.

It was easy for her to slide over him and grant him entry to her in the water, and soon they were rocking against each other, her face buried in his neck as little moans escaped her throat every now and again. As they approached climax it was like the little tingly warm feeling intensified and her body was filled with a glowing, comfortable pleasure. Then at climax it changed into pure ecstasy, as she again completed with a barely-louder-than-a-whisper scream of his name.

She didn't let him exit her right away. She wanted to lie across him for awhile longer, so just let them stay conjoined like that for a moment as she rested her forehead against his; "Perfect."

"Mm," he agreed, still more subdued as an adult but his expression showing that his feelings mirrored hers.

Dinah slid off of Severus and returned to rest against his side, laying her arm comfortably on his shoulder; "That was so good, my love. So good."

Severus sighed, his eyes closing as he tilted his head back towards the ceiling, his expression one of blissful contentment as a small smile tugged on his lips; "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

She felt her own smile and the happy tears that came with it, sliding her hand through his hair and resting her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes; "And you are mine."


	7. From Chapter 136: Detentions

A/N: Yay, now we finally move into completely fresh territory! Here we have a new scene that is not described in any way in the main file (but it comes right after the indicated chapter). Severus has just finished sitting a detention with some very difficult students and Dinah told him that he _might _be able to come by her rooms afterwards, although it was possible she would be asleep by then. And he arrives...

* * *

**FROM:** CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTY-SIX – Detentions

* * *

Dinah was in the middle of a very bizarre and yet intriguing dream where she was a snake slithering through a field of cakes in the shape of mice and apple pies with strawberry-flavored cheese slices on top when something grabbed her and wrenched her out of it.

"Hungry," she mumbled, trying to make the grabbing thing go away and pull the dream back.

"As always," a deep, rolling voice purred, as the grabbing thing turned her around on the bed against her will, stroking her face insistently until her eyes opened.

"Severus?" she recognized the dark figure of her boyfriend hovering over her, but her vision was still kind of foggy and not adjusted to the darkness of her room yet; "What are you doing here? S'late."

"You offered. I came," Severus said in a soft growl, his tone essentially demanding sex.

She yawned, still having a very hard time focusing on what was going on here. "I said that hours ago. I'm tired now. Would you believe me if I said I had a headache?"

"No," he snarled, his lips coming down on hers and his hands sliding up under her pajama top to caress her breasts. She remembered then that before falling asleep she had put this particular skimpy pair of Muggle pajamas on just in case he decided to take her up on her offer. But that was _before _she started having that intriguing dream. Still, his fingers warm on her skin and his insistent lips as they forced her mouth open were very slowly starting to wake her body up.

"Mmm, how did... um... detention... go?" she wasn't sure if her lack of sentence particles this time was from sleepiness or arousal. Actually it was most certainly a combination of both.

"Terrible," he grumbled, his lips now against her ear as his arms left her breasts and went to wrap around her waist as he climbed on top of her. He was very hard, and Dinah felt herself wake up some more. "Those students are going to be the death of me. I shall be only too glad to dump them on Lucy tomorrow. In fact, she can keep them. I'd rather have you."

"I see – oh!" she squeaked and clutched his robes as his hands pulled down her shorts and slipped between her legs to touch her in just the way she liked. Now she was wide awake. She shifted a little to enhance the pleasure and met his dark eyes; "So you're going to... _punish _me, then?"

"I would like nothing more," he replied in a gruff tone, pressing his snarling lips back to hers in a vicious kiss that mirrored the one she had given him after dinner. It wasn't long before he pulled away though, his hands wandering to fight with the zipper on his trousers. "Dinah, would you mind not wasting any time right now? It has been a very stressful evening and I need this."

She chuckled and lifted her head up to trace his lips with her tongue; "My, aren't we impatient today."  
"_Now_!" he growled his insistence. Apparently he really was stressed. She knew how painful it could be to be as hard as he was right now without some kind of release so she made a swift change of position, sitting up and pushing him back off of her so she could help him with his zipper and grasp a hold of him, gently stroking up and down; "Better?"

He jolted a little and leaned over her, bracing his arms on the mattress on either side of her for support as she leaned back into the sheets again; "Mm, yes. Much."

"Good," she purred, kissing him again as she helped him relax. "Which would you prefer tonight? To finish like this or to go all the way?"

He paused, growling a little as he considered her question. After his face relaxed a little more he decidedly lifted her hands off of him and spread her legs, casting a quick protection spell before entering her in one swift movement and thrusting with rough insistence.

She let her arms wrap around his shoulders and lifted her body closer to his, moving in rhythm with him to allow him to penetrate deeper with each thrust, savoring every single shock wave of pleasure that ran through her. This was probably as rough as they'd ever been and she'd never seen him exhibit quite this much raw need before. In a moment her moans had also transformed into insistent growls as she demanded more and he happily delivered. They released at the same time as he spilled himself inside of her and they collapsed back to the sheets in a sweaty, satisfied heap.

Dinah couldn't speak for a long time as she caught her breath, spots of color flashing before her eyes as those waves of pleasure died off at a steady pace slow enough to give her time to savor the moment. How she had ever wound up this lucky she would never know, but she wasn't asking questions. Severus Snape was utterly the most glorious, talented man she'd ever known.

She felt his lips curve into a smile where they were pressed to her neck, his now-relaxed body resting on top of hers; "Perfect," he murmured.

"Mm, I think that's an understatement," she murmured back, trailing her hands through his hair and down the back of his neck which was still fairly restricted by his clothed upper body. She slid her hands around to the front and removed his outer robes, then unbuttoned his frock coat a little as he moved off of her to rest at her side. It must have been ridiculously hot doing that with all those layers still on, but he had clearly not been able to wait long enough for her to get them off.

He exhaled, watching her with a satisfied smirk as he let his fingers stroke along the side of her hip; "So glad you think so. You were quite responsive once you managed to wake up enough."

"Well, I was dreaming about desserts and snake food," she retorted, flushing a little.

Severus chuckled, kissing her again; "I see. Only your mind could come up with such a unique combination of things and allow you to still be hungry when you awoke. I do hope, however, that this was more satisfying than that."

"Quite," she insisted, sliding her hands along his now bare chest to trace his collarbone, loving how smooth his skin was, especially now that it was damp with sweat after their recent adventure. "I am _very_ satisfied."

"I thought so."

She smiled, regarding his comfortable expression; "You seem... relaxed now."

"Very."

She grinned; "Honestly, what did you ever do without me?"

"I have no idea," he frowned. "I truly cannot fathom how I made it the past thirty-eight years of my life without this."

"Perhaps it has something to do with why you're always so uptight around the students," she teased. "Granted, it paid off, because I find that attitude to be quite a turn-on."

"You've mentioned that before, I think," he teased. "I suppose years of nothing more than occasional self-satisfaction is worth the wait if it gave me the gift of providing you with as much arousal as you seem to get from that attitude."

"Oh, I hope it was, because I hate thinking that you were missing out on this for so long. I assume it's better than whatever you've been doing all that time?" she asked, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

Severus smiled slightly, pulling her body closer so that she could rest comfortably against him; "Much. Your hands are better than mine and inside of you is better than anyone's hands."

"Mm, the inside of me likes you a lot, too," she murmured, leaning up to kiss him. "Well, am I permitted to go to sleep now? You look like you could use a little bit of rest, too."

"Only if you promise to do this again tomorrow. I have, after all, freed myself entirely from detention obligations just for you."

"Oh, I think it's for you, too, darling," she grinned, tangling her fingers in his hair and leaning up to kiss him again, letting their lips linger together as long as she could before drawing away. "Although after tomorrow you might never want to administer another detention again."

"Don't remind me of those boys," he sighed, closing his eyes and placing his hands over her arms, pressing her fingers more deeply into his hair, silently requesting that she not move them for the time being as he kissed her again.

"Well," she let her fingers stroke his scalp both during the kiss and after he let her lips go to look at her again; "If it goes well for Lucy maybe you can split the difference. I suppose I could also sit detention with them once or twice, but that sort of defeats the purpose of getting us more alone time together."

"Indeed, but I do agree that you could sit detention with them at some point. But if they say anything to insult your position again..." he broke off with a growl.

"Shh, relax," she murmured, still stroking his hair, hoping to calm him; "Don't reverse whatever good thing we just did here."

He sighed; "I'm sorry. But if you had been there today, heard the attitudes and the cheek and seen their insolent behaviors..."

"I probably would have been less than functional as I watched you respond to them," she teased, making him laugh. She yawned, letting her fingers relax a little but not removing them from his hair, although she did let one hand wander down to the back of his neck; "Well, I hate to break this off but I really _was _tired when you so rudely interrupted my dream."

"I had noticed," he chuckled, letting his head fall against hers and wrapping his arms more closely around her, resting his hands comfortably around the small of her back and closing his eyes; "Goodnight, then."

"Night," she cuddled in closer and closed her own eyes, but the cake dream didn't come back. Instead, she dreamt of Severus.


	8. From Chapter 146: Presents

A/N: Here we have Severus and Dinah celebrating her birthday – he bought her both the lingerie and the necklace.

* * *

**FROM:** CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND FORTY-SIX – Presents

* * *

"Now," she whispered against his ear; "Shall I go and put on my present?"

"Mmm, perhaps that's a good idea," he took her face and kissed her yet again, letting his lips trail to her ear and then letting go to nuzzle her neck. "Which present?" he teased.

She laughed; "Well, I could wear both. I could wear the necklace on its own too, I guess that would be just as kinky."

Severus smiled and stood from the couch, taking her hand to help her up and locking his arms about her waist again when they were both standing. "You should go quickly. I'd like you to be able to put it on before I attack you."

"We are impatient, aren't we?" she murmured, pressing her lips to his neck and letting her hands wander down to his hips to stroke him – just briefly – where he was starting to get hard. Then she stepped back and grabbed both boxes from the couch; "I'll be quick. I promise. I'll let you know when I have it on," she kissed him and hurried into the bedroom, throwing off her robes and dressing in the lingerie, then grinning and slipping the necklace on for good measure. If he were to take the lingerie off first and the necklace stayed on... "Come in," she said softly, looking forward to having the best birthday of her life.

The door opened in an instant and Severus's dark eyes flickered with light when he saw her, taking slow steps into the room before stepping in front of her, pulling her to him so her body rested against his now full erection. "You are beautiful," he murmured, his smile gentle as he lowered his lips to the space between and just above her breasts. While he kissed her she continued from where she had left off long ago, unbuttoning his frock coat the rest of the way and pushing it from his shoulders, leaving the black shirt and white undershirt still on.

He lifted his head from her chest and reached to untie her hair, his gaze gentle as he pressed his smiling lips to her ear; "I love you. Happy Birthday."

"Love you, too," she whispered, her body tingling with pleasure as her hair fell down around her and he slid his fingers through it, pulling it so that it rested in front of her shoulders and continuing to stroke it with one hand while the other slid underneath the lacy purple knickers, stroking lightly. She moaned a little and pressed in closer to him, her hands less steady as she lifted both shirts over his head at once, revealing his firm, bare chest. She trailed her hands across him, feeling the muscles tightening underneath the soft, pale skin.

He grunted a little, impatiently, as he removed his hand and stepped closer to her, wanting their hips pressed together to give some relief to him. But he didn't have to wait long. She let her hands slide to the zipper of his trousers and soon he was halfway freed. She backed up as he walked forward, and soon felt her bottom press to the bed as she sat down, and then laid back as he leaned over her. She slid his pants off, revealing him to her while she still wore the lingerie, and reached down to stroke him lightly, teasingly. A noise of contentment left his lips as he slid his hands under the lingerie to stroke her breasts. They were both going slow today – gently, trying to savor each moment.

That was the lovely thing about their relationship. They had variety. Sometimes he went into stoic-snarky mode to indulge her fetish, sometimes they did it rough to ease their stress during moments of raw need, and sometimes it was so sweet like this. She liked this kind the best, although neither of them were always patient enough for it. But that was the nature of life. And every moment with him was worth preserving and indulging in.

The lingerie left the upper half of her body first as they slowly crawled their way back to the head of the bed, moving of their own accord as they stroked and rubbed against each other, a tiny buzz of pleasure humming through Dinah's body's and surely Severus's as well, if his gentle moans of pleasure that matched hers meant anything. She arched her back as he very slowly pulled the bottom half of the lingerie off, indulging in the silkiness as it slid across her legs along with his fingers, and then it was flying across the room, a gift well-spent.

"Well," he murmured, his gaze gently teasing as he reached up to finger the emerald-topaz necklace; "You're still wearing the necklace, my love. Would you prefer not to finish until it is also removed?"

She managed a light chuckle, sliding her fingers through his hair; "I don't know. Shall we just see how it goes?"

"Mm," he agreed, letting go of the necklace and instead dipping his head down to take the pendant into his mouth, then releasing it to move to her left breast, his tongue gently caressing her nipple and sending electric shocks through her body.

She whined a little and wrapped her legs around him as they lay sideways against each other on the bed, feeling his erect penis against her, wanting it to go in right now. But she also didn't want to end this slow, perfect build-up

"Impatient?" he asked, lifting his head to smile at her.

"I'm trying not to be," she murmured, laughing; "I don't know where all your patience is coming from."

"Because this feels good, too," he said softly, lifting his lips to her neck as his fingers wandered down to slip inside of her, starting to prepare her for him. "You seem so happy. It makes me want to preserve that happiness of yours." He flinched with pleasure as she started stroking him again; "Mmm, yes, feels so good. The build-up is almost as good as the moment itself, don't you think?" his fingers moved, teasing her more, bringing her to the brink and then backing off.

"Severus. Severus, mmm, yes you're right," she moaned, using her free hand to press his head further into her neck, demanding that he not stop the licking and kissing. She squealed when his fingers found the most sensitive spot, and then he removed them, lifting his head to kiss her lips as he moved on top of her and gently slipped inside, thrusting slowly in a smooth rhythm. "Oh, yes," she whispered, moving with him, slowly, the pleasure nearly too glorious to handle. "This does feel _so _good..."

"Wait just one moment," he slowed, smiling, and reached his fingers around the back of her neck, carefully undoing the clasp of her necklace and tossing it aside onto the bedside table. "There."

She laughed, tightening her grip around his shoulders and running her finger along the smooth skin on the back of his neck, his hair ticking the back of her hand; "Got it off, did you?"

"Fascinating choice of words. You'll have to wait just a moment for that part."

"Oops," she murmured with a laugh; "Yes, I suppose I shall. But not very long," she tightened her legs' grip around him, thrusting upward to drive him further into her.

He grunted at the impact and responded right away, moving them back into their previous rhythm, slowly building back up to their prior plateau. "Dinah," he whispered against her lips, his smile genuine. "Ah, Dinah."

"Severus!"

In a moment they climaxed together; he came inside of her just as her muscles released around him and she whisper-screamed his name, exhaling in ecstasy as he let his head fall against hers, kissing her once more before sliding out of her, their breathing ragged but very healthy and very happy. "Have I told you happy birthday yet?" he murmured in her ear as his fingers stroked the side of her neck.

"Mmm, yes, I think so," she smiled, stroking his hair in return. "In more ways than one."

"Good. Now we are once again the same age, it seems. Though quite older than sixteen, I'm afraid," he teased.

She laughed, nuzzling her nose against his; "After that, I don't feel so old. I'd be willing to bet that I'm still sixteen in some ways. You, too, considering that that was very much a two-person effort."

"Ah, well, I do agree with that assessment," he smiled, leaning across, his tongue caressing hers in a brief open-mouthed kiss; "In a way we've youthened ourselves in a more permanent way with this, haven't we?"

"That's one way to look at it," she smiled, entwining her fingers with his and moving so they were a little more comfortable with their heads pressed together.

His arms found their way around her waist and he closed his eyes; "And we still have all day."

"Mm. All day and forever," she whispered, closing her own eyes just as she saw him smile and felt his head nodding against hers.

This was her life now. And it was perfect.


	9. From Chapter 159: Planning

A/N: Dinah and Severus are engaged to be married now! And all of the drama/tension is over and they are looking forward to a peaceful, normal life together.

* * *

**FROM:** CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY-NINE – Planning

* * *

She leaned forward to lightly brush her lips against his, and when his smile widened and his arms tightened around her she kissed him again, this time letting opening her mouth as he did so their tongues could gain access to each other, intensifying the kiss. The relief she felt at being free and being engaged to this man was translating physically to a fluttering heart, inability to stop smiling, and deep pleasant arousal.

An arousal which only intensified when he let his lips leave hers and instead wander along her jaw and down to her neck. The gentle caresses of his tongue and his mouth spread into a smile against her skin as she buried her face in his shiny, smooth, soft hair, inhaling its fresh scent. "I love you," he murmured, and she couldn't wait anymore.

"Severus, I love you," she responded with all her heart, burying her face more deeply in his hair and pressing herself closer to him. His lips returned to hers and he half-lifted her up into his arms, and they managed to make their way into the bedroom, collapsing onto the bed together in a rush of kissing and stroking and hugging and just being enveloped in each other. Together and free and engaged to be married.

Things were moving so fast she could barely concentrate on each individual moment, at least no more than on a very primal, intimate level. There were no words for this. She wanted all of him and she wanted it right now. And he wasn't hesitating to give it to her.

Somewhere in the midst of it all she found his hands stroking her bare shoulders as he pushed her robes off of her, and she lifted herself into a kneeling position on the bed to help herself wiggle the rest of the way out of them as she pushed his outer robes from his shoulders and slid the bat-like garment off of his arms, tossing it aside and starting to work on the buttons of his frock coat as his hands undid the clasp if her bra. "Slow down," she teased, nipping at his ear; "You _know _it takes me ten times as long to undress you as it does for you to undress me."

He laughed, the warm rumbling lighting a spark of fire and electricity between her legs and she squirmed, guiding one of his hands that had just tossed aside her bra to rest there, soothing her desire as she worked the buttons. "How slow would you like me to be?" he murmured, nibbling on her own ear as he slid a finger inside of her.

"Mmmmm," she whined, parting his frock coat half-way to reveal the two – yes, _two _infernal shirts that he wore under it. "How can you wear this much clothing? Honestly! Oh!" she gasped and clawed at his robes as the beginnings of an orgasm shot through her; "Severus! _Slow,_ I said! No! No! Slow! Ahhh," she whispered, wrapping her arms around him as she found completion; "I hate you," she teased, pressing her lips to his neck.

"I know," he murmured, tugging at her hair as he tilted his head to kiss her lips; "It's why you've decided to become my wife."

"Mm," she murmured, the happiness in his eyes causing her throat to tighten up and the beginnings of joyful tears to form again for a brief moment. "You have no idea how happy that makes me."

"As happy as it makes me?" he nuzzled her forehead.

"Probably," she sighed, finally catching her breath as she went back to his buttons and he slid his finger out of her, stroking his hands along her bare waist as she finished the job; "There, isn't that better?" she asked when the coat was gone, sliding the other shirts off to reveal his bare chest and letting her tongue trail across his collarbone.

"Much," his hips jerked a little and then he sighed with relief when she unzipped his trousers and began stroking him; "Yes, _much _better." He smiled; "The layers are a staple of my bat of the dungeons image, my love. Besides, I _do _enjoy being... 'unwrapped' by you as your infernal troublemaking friend once put it."

She laughed, her head falling against his chest as she shook her head; "As I enjoy unwrapping you, except that it _does _take forever." She let go of him for a moment to slide both of her hands down his chest and over his stomach, feeling her arousal return as he grew harder against her. She made swift work of his trousers, tossing them aside as he had her bra and her knickers – actually, she barely remembered him removing her knickers but they were gone now so he must have – and playfully pushing him down onto his pillow, wrapping her legs around him and sliding over his erection, rocking against him and soothing both of their desires.

"Mm, I think we've gone slow long enough," he murmured after a moment, propping himself up a bit and yanking her closer to him as he increased the pace of his thrusts, pressing his face into her hair as he jolted and spilled himself inside of her. She followed soon after and they collapsed to the bed together in ecstasy, letting their breaths and bodies slow.

"Severus," she whispered against the soft, smooth skin of his neck as his arms wound around her; "I'm so happy."

"Oh, Dinah," he sighed, and again she heard so much happiness and relief in him as he kissed her forehead; "So am I. I don't think I know what to do with myself, I'm so happy."

She laughed, remembering everything they'd had to endure up till now and how they had both been certain at various points that they'd never experience this much happiness together. But those days seemed distant. Like a dream. This was now their happy reality. She adjusted her position and let him slip limply out of her, lifting her head to rest her forehead on his and meet his smiling gaze; "I know what we could do with ourselves. We can talk about how to go about this... marriage thing," she pressed her lips to his; "my future husband."


	10. From Chapter 166: Shopping

A/N: Dinah just bought a wedding dress and shoes… she is about to show Severus the shoes… um, this one is a bit more explicit than usual XD – I can't believe I wrote it! *hides* LOL

* * *

**FROM:** CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND SIXTY-SIX – Shopping

* * *

"Here," Dinah reached over to lift the lid off the shoe container; "these are the shoes I bought."

"I see."

"Wait till you see them on," she selected one pearly-white slipper and lifted her right foot onto the couch, starting to put on the shoe until a thought occurred to her and she shot her fiancé a grin, hiking her brown robes up and all the way off of her right leg, causing him to snap to full attention, his eyes wandering from the shoe up her leg and then back again, but always returning to her leg.

She finished slipping the shoe on and fastened the two criss-crossing straps across the top of her foot, sliding her hands up her leg to rest on the back of her thigh and support her leg when she was finished; "What do you think?"

"Mmm," Severus agreed, sliding his own hands along the back of her calf and placing a kiss on her knee as his warm, slightly-calloused but soft hands wandered up and down the white skin of her calf, finally settling on the shoe and carefully removing it from her foot; "Very nice."

"Mm," she murmured right back, feeling a flush rise in her cheeks as a light laugh escaped her lips; "I feel a little like Cinderella. Though I guess the prince put the shoe _on_, didn't take it off."

"What are you speaking of?" he muttered, sliding his hands back up her calf and kissing along her shin.

"Oh, uh..." she lost her voice for a little in the sensuousness of it all, but finally found it again; "just a princess from a Muggle fairy tale."

"I see," he murmured; "Well, I assure you, you are much more beautiful than any princess. You're more like a goddess or an angel, though even those terms do not do you proper justice."

"Ah, Severus," her face was fully on fire now and her heart fluttered in her chest as she slid her fingers into his hair as his hands wandered now along her thigh; "Though you were raised in the Muggle world, weren't you? You should know about Cinderella."

He snorted; "My father was the Muggle and I hardly think he ever found the time to sit down and read me fairy stories. But yes, I am vaguely familiar with the tale."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she murmured. "I'm horribly insensitive."

"Hush," he ordered, his kisses reaching her knee again.

"Okay," she arched her back and let herself enjoy the moment until another thought occurred to her. "You know, you kind of _are _a prince though," she smiled; "You're my half-blood prince."

He chuckled, his lips curving into a smile against her leg; "I admit I do enjoy it when you call me that. As I enjoy it when you call me Sev. But..." his voice lowered into a growling purr, "I think right now I would prefer you to use my full name."

"Severus," she whispered.

"Yes," he murmured, continuing to kiss along her thigh; "Like that."

"Severus..." she waited for him to lift his head and kiss her but he did not. Instead his head continued to move along her thigh; "Severus!"

"Very good," he purred, his nose grazing her inner thigh and his hair brushing softly against it as he continued to move up.

"Uh... Severus? Severus!" she rasped as his lips found the crook between her thigh and pelvis and his hands left her leg to pull her knickers from her waist. He moved his head just long enough to pull them off her legs and toss them aside, and then lowered his head again.

"Severus!" she shrieked and her hands clutched his hair as his tongue began to teasingly wander just around her entrance, finally caressing the spot that caused all the blood to rush to her pelvis and her breath to nearly stop in her throat. One scream was enough, now she was back to whisper-rasping, mostly because as his tongue continued to tease her she could not find the breath or the strength to make any more noise than that. All of her bodily energies were concentrated down there, and it was perfect.

Her hands dug into his hair but he made no complaint of pain, just let his tongue enter her. She could make no more noise than a desperate squeak of pleasure. This was of course not the first time they had done this, but it had been so unexpected today she was still in pleasant shock. His tongue continued to explore inside of her as she wriggled in ecstasy, growing wetter and wetter at every moment, her chest heaving as he continued his exploration, the heat of his tongue filling her up; stroking, tasting, and stimulating.

As she released her hands tightened in his hair yet again and she pressed his head in close, demanding more and gasping for breath as a flash of white burst before her along with the shocking tremors of her muscles, and then she felt her hands go limp and release his hair, and he lifted his head to offer her a smiling smirk; "Please continue to breathe for me, will you?" he asked.

"Oh, _Severus_," she finally managed to rasp out, letting her eyes drift down to his satisfied face and trying to do what he said and breathe; "That was so... _intoxicating_."

"Mm, for me as well," he finally did what she had expected earlier and leaned up to kiss her. She could taste herself on his lips and it tasted good.

Her breath finally returned to her as he released her lips, she let her eyes wander down to where his trousers were strained with the arousal that needed to break free; "Now," she murmured, adjusting their positions on the couch, "I believe we still need to take care of something, do we not?"

"It would be much appreciated," he admitted, wincing a little as she reminded him of the strain. She could already see a spot of wetness where he had nearly come while driving her towards orgasm.

And yet, she desired to tease him a little as he had teased her. Grinning wickedly, she adjusted her position some more and leaned across to kiss him, letting her hands undo his frock coat buttons ever-so-slowly.

"Dinah," he growled; "Soon would be good."

"Mm," she shook her head, letting her lips leave his and instead wander to take his next button into her mouth, using her teeth and tongue to attempt to undo it.

"Dinah!" he almost shouted, growling some more as he tried to force her hands down to where he needed them.

She resisted and instead locked them around his waist as he groaned. She finally managed to undo the button with excess effort and then sighed; "Well, maybe that doesn't work so well."

"You think?" he snarled at her.

Dinah decided to give her beloved at least a little bit of reprieve and moved forward, wrapping her legs around his waist and rubbing against him a little as she continued undoing his buttons with her hands this time, spreading his frock coat and then unbuttoning the black and white shirts underneath – if only she could get him to wear a white shirt as a _top _layer. But oh well. One of these days...

Now that she had access to his chest she removed herself from his lap, teasing him some more as she let her lips wander downwards, planting open-mouthed kisses on his collarbone. She then let her tongue snake out and caress his nipple, causing him to jerk underneath her.

"Dinah, _enough_! I need ... _now_..." he rasped out at her.

"Hush," she mimicked his order from earlier, placing her hand over his bulging trousers, but hurried the rest of her licks and kisses downward, unzipping his trousers and pulling them and his pants down to wind around his ankles. She smiled up at his anxious, flushed face, and then lowered her head, swirling her tongue briefly around the tip before taking him into her mouth.

"Oh, Merlin, Dinah!" he exclaimed, his hands clutching at her hair as hers had done to him just a bit earlier. She smiled and continued to run her tongue along him, up and down and around, eliciting more moans and groans of pleasure.

"Dinah!" he gasped as she stroked her hand up and down the inside of his thigh, cupping the other parts of him that remained free of her mouth as she let her tongue continue its journey. "Yes," he groaned out; "More. _Yes_, Dinah, yes!" his hips jerked and his hands drove her head down so she could take him farther into her, his breathing rushed and uneven. "Dinah!"

Hearing him scream her name was so arousing that she reached a free hand between her legs to help her along as she continued to work him with her mouth, until his hands strangled her hair and with a final gasp and jolt he spilled himself in her mouth in a rush, finally going limp as his body relaxed back onto the couch.

She sighed, content as she released him and rested her head against his leg, wiping her mouth and swallowing – she was happy to imbibe any piece of him - as she regarded his exhausted and yet very pleased expression; "Good?"

"What do you think?" he chuckled, adjusting his sitting position so that he could reach down between her legs.

She gasped and sat up, leaning into him and letting him gently finish the last of her arousal off for her. She wriggled against him and gasped her completion, unable to stop smiling as his hand withdrew and she leaned forward to rest against him and wrap her arms around his shoulders, her fingers stroking along the side of his neck. "By this same time on Thursday we'll be married."

"Oh, Merlin, Dinah," he repeated his statement from earlier, his eyes reflecting pleasure and – oddly – awe; "Really?"

She laughed; "Yes, _really_. You're the one who asked _me_, remember?" His lips quirked into a pleased little smile at her words. She smiled and placed her hands on his chest with the intent of lifting herself off of him; "We should probably go to bed."

"No," his arms tightened around her waist, pulling her back to him. "Just... stay here like this. I don't want to let you go even for a moment."

Dinah sighed and smiled, closing her eyes and continuing to stroke his neck as they lay there in ecstasy. And then Severus growled; "Dinah..."

"Yes?" she opened her eyes and lifted her head, wondering what had him scowling like this.

He nodded his head out at the room; "Your _animals _are in here and saw everything."

Dinah bit her lip and tried, but she was unable to prevent herself from bursting into giggles. "Oh, Sev," she murmured into his shoulder; "You are so cute."

"I am not cute!" was his indignant response.

"Rosa thinks so," she lifted her head and regarded his annoyed face; "You know, Godric _is _in the bedroom. It was just Helga and Salazar who 'watched' and as long as we keep their cages in here and adore our green couch so much..."

"One of these days that cat is going to see us too."

"Probably. You have to get used to it, darling. We will of course avoid it as much as possible, but it's going to happen eventually now that we're living together. Simple fact. You like facts."

"Only the pleasant ones. I am not so devoted as Professor Binns."

"Not so boring, either," she kissed him; "You'll get used to it. I promise."

"Well... all right..." he sighed, pulling her back to him and, to his credit, seemingly able to relax again. Dinah sighed and smiled, cuddling back up to him and just thinking for what felt like hours about how happy, comfortable, and content she was. How nice and warm it was to just lay against him and feel their matching heartbeats.


	11. From Chapter 170: Joined

A/N: Here we have a slight expansion on Dinah and Severus's wedding night, but the main attraction is the scene after the divider, which is exclusive to this bonus story :D

* * *

**FROM:** CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY – Joined

* * *

"Shall we see then..." Severus teased, his fingers wandering down to the top button on her dress; "how these shiny buttons of yours work?"

She giggled; "I've been looking forward to giving you a taste of your own medicine, I must admit."

"Hmm," he frowned, pretending to struggle with each button very slowly; "quite difficult."

"You joke about it now, but wait until you get to the third one," she grumbled, reaching up to fumble with his own buttons.

"I remind you," he took a break from her buttons to lower his lips to her neck, "_you _were the one that insisted I get said buttons on my dress robes."

"Well, they're frustrating but sexy. I confess it's a dilemma," she murmured, closing her eyes as his lips caressed her skin, thin and soft and talented. He released her neck and instead kissed her lips, reaching to carefully remove her veil and slide his hands through her hair as he climbed on top of her, and she felt him growing against her. Oh yes, he was going to be _very _frustrated with her buttons soon.

"Severus," she murmured, sliding one hand through his hair as the other freed his infamous third button; "Should we use a protection spell?"

"Hm," he paused, lifting his head to watch her with consideration. A slight smile formed; "People generally don't on their wedding nights, correct?"

"Well, not traditionally," she admitted.

His smile grew; "I have considered this. Perhaps the best method is simply to let nature take its course and let what happens happen. That is, if you weren't opposed to the idea."

Dinah felt a blush rising in her cheeks and a small smile form and she shook her head; "I'm not opposed. I mean, maybe you're right and this is the best thing to do. For all we know nothing could happen for years or ever. And yet if it did, and we are both open to the idea..."

"Open. Yes. Quite open," he admitted, and she felt her blush deepen as he kissed her; "And given your concern about our ages there is, I don't think, any reason to wait. As you say, it is possible nothing could happen. Therefore, simply seeing where things take us seems the most logical choice."

Looping her arms around her husband's neck, Dinah teased; "Oh-so-logical. You know, I think your third house must be Ravenclaw."

"Likely yours as well, my love," he responded, working some more of her buttons free; "You are quite intelligent. After all, you grasped today's weather patterns much more easily than I did."

"Oh, hush!" Dinah laughed, squirming a little as he freed enough buttons to lower his lips to the bottom of her collarbone, her chosen lingerie just slightly revealed to him; his hand took hers and guided it to rest on his bulging trousers and she did not try to tease him about it, rather stroked the spot to elicit a tantalizing growl of pleasure from him; "You know-" she gasped as his hands traveled along her waist and down to her thighs, reaching under her skirt. He would find the garter soon. "I still think it's so fascinating that we share second and third houses but our first and last are completely opposite."

"What was the popular phrase?" his eyes widened briefly when he stumbled upon the garter, and then he slowly smiled, reaching his other hand under her skirt to grasp it with both.

"Opposites, um... match?"

"Attract," he chuckled, leaning forward to kiss her lips as his fingers caressed her thigh; "But 'match' is as good as anything. Especially for us," he whispered, his lips smiling against hers as he removed the garter. He drew back long enough to inspect the object in his fingers; "Interesting. Am I to assume there is more of this under... there?" he tossed the garter aside and rested his hand between her breasts, sliding it down underneath the still-unbuttoned shirt to caress one.

"Yes," she murmured, arching her back into the caress; "Much, much more of it."

"Not too much more, I hope," he laughed, the sound warm and inviting and arousing. Dinah had no choice but to shift to a kneeling position and crawl forward, wrapping her legs around his and rocking against him as she unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, soothing both of their desires a bit as they tried to unwrap each other.

"Do you like the buttons?" she asked after awhile.

"I love the buttons," he admitted, his tongue tracing her ear as she massaged his hair and neck with her fingers; "As long as you remain against me like this while I undo them."

"I could be nowhere else," she admitted softly, pressing her lips into his neck; "Ever."

"I know," he murmured, his tongue taking a short break as he wrapped his arms around her; "I love you, Dinah Snape."

"I love you, too, Severus. You are my life."

"As you are mine," he drew back to kiss her, his hands drifting over the finally revealed lingerie; "Beautiful..." he murmured against her lips.

She blushed; "Severus..."

His smile was teasingly light as he rested his forehead against hers; "Shall I attempt to take it off?"

"Please," she agreed, her hands sliding across his bare chest; "You're not shiny anymore."

"I can live with that," he laughed, leaning forward so he had her pinned flat on the bed, removing her dress the rest of the way as she removed his trousers and pants. Next his fingers removed the lingerie and he came into her, joining her, them completing each other, their whispered names on each others' lips as they united.

Married.

Peaceful.

Not alone anymore.

* * *

"Do we _really have to do this_?" Severus demanded, glaring out at the water.

"I keep telling you," Dinah laughed; "You'll like it once you're in the water."

"What is the purpose of stripping down to near-nudity and frolicking around in water? We are not fish! We have legs and not gills for a _reason_, Dinah."

"Honestly, one little swim?" she laughed, wrapping her arms around her husband's waist. "This is our _honeymoon_. It's supposed to be like a vacation. And we waited until nightfall, what more do you want? I demand that we go swimming! Besides, we won't be stopping at _near_-nudity," she nipped at his ear.

"If you wanted to have sex in water the bathtub should have been sufficient," he continued to glare out at the pond.

"I'm used to bathtubs. We need to broaden our horizons, love."

"Freezing... cold... pond..." he snarled.

Dinah laughed again; "If you're going to be that squeamish you can heat the water with magic, darling. But it would taint the... 'naturalness' of things."

"Naturalness is not a word."

"Sorry, I'm a bad third-house Ravenclaw," she lifted her hands to his frock coat and began undoing the buttons, slowly, one by one; "As my _husband_," she whispered in his ear, causing him to flush; "you should humor my whims. I humor yours, Mr. Shoe Fetish."

"You are impossible and I do not have a shoe fetish," he growled, kissing her. "Fine. We will 'swim'. But we will not stay long."

"Fair enough. I doubt it will take long, anyway," she pushed his frock coat from his shoulders and used her wand to make quick work of the remainder of his clothing, leaving him in his pants; "Never thought I'd see you in a swimsuit," she grinned.

"My normal pants are not a swimsuit, Dinah."

"That's all right. Neither is this," she removed her bathrobe to reveal the green and silver Slytherin lingerie she had bought with Lucy on Monday; "Almost looks like a bikini though, doesn't it?"

"Mmm," his eyes flashed with desire as his hands reached down to rest on her waist; "If we're going to do this we should start now."

"Point taken," she smiled, prancing teasingly away from him and running into the pond, jumping in at once to take on the cold in one easy swoop. She shrieked as she resurfaced; "You're right, it _is _freezing cold. Come on!"

The death glare he gave her was unsurpassed; "You did not say you were going to rush in _without me_!" he hissed.

"Aww, I'm sorry sweetheart," she cooed teasingly; "But I was only nice yesterday. Today I begin messing with you again. Did I forget to tell you?"

"You... you..." he sputtered his annoyance; "I am not going in there!"

"Oh... really?" she reached down and removed her bikini bottom, lifting it up to show him; "_Now _are you not coming in?"

He growled and his 'swimsuit' visibly expanded; "You dare remove that on your own? I thought the purpose of this was to-"

"If you don't come in I'm removing the top on my own, too."

"FINE!" he bit out, taking a hesitant step towards the water. And then another. Dinah began humming the 'Jeopardy!' theme song and he glared at her again; "Why are you _singing_?"

"Ah, my silly Sev, so ignorant of the Muggle world," she teased, lifting her hands to take the strap on her left shoulder and teasingly lower it down onto her upper arm.

"Stop that!" He was getting as flustered as child Severus. It was adorable, so Dinah did the same with her other arm. "You insolent little-!"

She laughed; "I can always put the items back on, you know."

"I don't know that I'll have enough patience for that," he muttered, eyeing her bare shoulders as he dipped a hesitant toe into the water. He hissed and pulled it back, his expanded pants, unfortunately, shrinking a little; "Are you mad?"

"Probably. But I promise if you just get _in _here the cold shower effect will vanish. You've just got to get used to it, like me. Jump in all at once. It's how all the best of us do it."

"The best of what?"

"People who actually _enjoy _swimming, silly."

"Unreasonable, strange people," he snarled, dipping his foot in. The cold shower effect intensified and he gave her a skeptical, annoyed look, but she beckoned for him to keep coming.

By the time his shins were half-buried in water he was entirely focused on glaring at the liquid and was pretty much not in the mood anymore. But Dinah was confident that would not last as soon as she got him in here. But he seemed to be frozen in place.

Sighing, she walked forward, not putting on her bottom as she emerged from the water, and he at least managed to look up at the sight. Grasping his arm, she pulled, and the floor of the pond was slippery enough that he couldn't plant his feet to resist her, and followed tumbling into the water with a growl of protest.

Dinah had to laugh at the splash he made. He righted himself with a vicious glare at her, flinging strands of wet, greasy-black hair out of his face; "This is the last time I EVER agree to do something like this, do you hear me? It is _freezing_ in here! And you are standing there looking _amused_!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it if your reactions are amusing," she grinned, but tried as best as she could to soften it; "See? Coming all the way in is better, isn't it?"

"I don't know. I think I'm numb," he glared down at where he had wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Really?" she brushed her toe against his and his head jerked back to her, the lust returning to his eyes just a little bit. She crept closer to him and stood on her toes, forcing his arms from around his waist – he made a point of grumbling about this – and letting hers take their place as she kissed him, lifting one hand to brush the backs of her fingers against his cheek as her tongue traced his lips. When his hands reached down to grasp her bottom and pull her against him she had a feeling he was glad she had forced his hands free. That and his light growl of pleasure in combination with his 'swimsuit' bulging against her once more had her thinking he wasn't so cold anymore.

"I still think the bathtub would be more reasonable," he grumbled, his fingers lifting to tug at the bra straps she had lowered to her arms, pushing them down further before he thought better of it and instead undid the front clasp, _then _pushed the bra from her shoulders, his hands caressing her breasts as their tongues danced together.

"We can't stand up in the bathtub," she breathed when they took a break; "Well, we can, but we can't stand up and be completely submerged."

"Magic could certainly be used, but you seem to prefer to do things 'naturally'." He smirked; "I just thought of something."

She blinked; "Yes?"

"Aren't _you _the one who always says magic is caused by 'natural' energies?"

Dinah growled; "Oh, you think you're going to win this one, do you?"

"I admit the argument is a good one. You should admit it, too," he reached down between her legs. She gasped and rubbed herself against him, letting herself get as wet as possible before they did this, or else it wouldn't work properly.

Dinah made quick work of his pants, trailing her hands down over his legs to pull them off and then stroking him in turn, both of them aware that they had to make this quick; "I admit you make a point," she purred, pressing her lips to his collarbone and listening to the satisfied noise he made, both because she had allowed him a small victory and because of what their hands were currently doing to each other. She grinned and lifted her head to meet his dark eyes; "However, I have a counter-argument all ready for you."

"Oh?" he growled, lifting her left knee up and pulling her tight against him to enter her; "That's not all you have all ready for me, is it?"

"Mmmm, you found me out," she groaned, wrapping the left leg of concern around him as he thrust into her. She let her right leg remain planted on the ground to offer them some stability. Sex standing up without a wall for support was not so easy.

He groaned along with her as she met his thrusts and they intensified; "Your... counter-argument?"

"Ah... yes... well..." she managed between gasps, hardly believing they were holding such a conversation at this time. But it was fun; " 'Natural' is a challenging word to define. One definition may be 'without human interference' and I think that's the definition I normally... imply... in these sort of... situations..."

"Mmm?"

"But a deeper definition of 'natural' may be 'everything that exists', in which case even Muggle technology is natural because ultimately it is all derived from natural items and energies as well, such as metals and ... ahh, electricity!" she hummed out that last word as she felt herself approaching climax.

"Appropriate word, for the moment," he admitted against her lips, laughing; "So the ... ah, normal... energies you are talking about ..."

"Well, I meant the first definition, in which case magic is energies manipulated by humans to do things they wouldn't do on their... own... Severus!" she shrieked as they both slipped on the bottom of the lake and went tumbling backwards into the water at the exact same time as they released.

She was laughing when they resurfaced and he was as well. Which was good because she had half-expected him to be growling again. But he was clearly used to the water by now; "Are you sufficiently satisfied that we expanded our horizons now?" he asked.

Giggling, she pushed a few strands of wet hair out of her face and nodded; "I think so. Well, that was interesting anyway. I'd try it again, though."

"Maybe," he grudgingly admitted.

Dinah laughed; "Well, now we can just play around, right?" she splashed him.

_That _got him to growl; "Dinah! Do not- Dinah!" he raised his hands when she splashed him again. Then he tackled her back into the water, but she easily slipped away from him, having much more experience with this than he did. He growled some more and chased after her as she ran up the embankment, finally catching her waist when she was about halfway up the bank and sending them tumbling in a heap onto the slippery mud.

She sighed, adjusting onto her side to face him; "Now I'm all dirty."

"Hmm, you could always use magic to clean yourself," Severus offered.

Dinah smiled, reaching to brush some hair out of his face and rest her hand on his cheek; "I could," she leaned across to kiss him and then folded her hands comfortably beneath her ear as if she was about to go to sleep, grinning playfully at him; "So, in conclusion..."

"Yes?" he raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Sometimes I don't like to interfere with things at all, rather leave them just as they are."

He laughed; "All that debate just for that conclusion?"

"Mm, well you started it."

Severus just smirk-smiled in response and Dinah closed her eyes. No, she was not going to fall asleep out here, but just relaxing comfortably for a moment and taking in the visceral sensations around them, the pond water lapping at their feet, close to each other in the comfortable night air, was wonderful. His contented sigh next to her, also, brought about the feeling that they were at peace and had an endless happy future ahead of them.


	12. From Chapter 175: Home

A/N: Home from Hogwarts for the summer as a married couple. They are finally sleeping in Dinah's bed in London, which she has hoped they would be able to for a VERY long time now, since they seem to have slept everywhere else already :D

* * *

**FROM:** CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY-FIVE – Home

* * *

In a moment he exited the bathroom with his bathrobe tied around his waist, and him most certainly naked underneath. Dinah squirmed a little as early sexual pangs began to gently spark in the area between her legs.

Raising an eyebrow at her reaction, he climbed into bed next to her and smoothed the covers over their sitting forms; "There. It is as though this is the end of an normal day, as though we have been living here like this all our lives. You wanted to come here sooner and we were unable to, but now we can sleep together in your – _our _bed."

She blushed, reaching to trace the collar of his bathrobe, letting the bare skin of her fingers brush along his chest and collarbone as she did so, causing him to shift around as well. She smiled; "It's perfect. Except of course that there's no buttons this time."

He smiled, lifting one of her hands to his lips; "There will be ample opportunity for that in the future. And besides, I feel like you're going to start forcing me to wear Muggle clothes again very soon."

Dinah grinned a little wickedly; "Possibly. Oh, you know!" she laughed, looking around them; "You put me on the wrong side!"

"Oh," he frowned, looking to see that that was indeed the case. His frown quickly turned to a smirk, though, and then to a smile as he turned back to her; "It feels natural like this, though. Perhaps we shall have opposites sides in the dungeons and in the Muggle world? It might be… fun."

"Hmm," she considered this, looking around and nodding; "You're right, I do like it like this." She laughed and shrugged; "Well, why not? It works." She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his as his arms wandered around her waist, pushing her robes apart and then sliding his warm hands along her body and up to her shoulders, pushing the robe off the rest of the way as she slid her fingers up into his hair and let herself lean backward, their mouths opening and their tongues mingling together.

When they took a breather and sat back up a bit, she let her hands move to untie the robe from his waist, pushing it apart to reveal his bare chest and sliding her fingers up and down, eliciting a groan from him. Smiling, she moved to straddle his lap and rub up against him as his hands stroked along the inside of her thighs. She whimpered a little and pressed herself into his hand when it found its way between her legs, wrapping her arms around his shoulders for leverage as she rocked against his caresses, the little sparks now coalesced into a full flame.

"Merlin, Severus, you feel so good," she growled, reaching one hand down from his shoulders to return the favor, stroking up and down along his erection.

"Likewise," he grunted, leaning forward a little as they shifted around to get into better positions. As their mutual strokes increased in fervor he moaned a little and pressed his lips to hers; "Dinah…"

"Severus!" she rasped, spreading her legs for him, unable to wait any longer. And then her muscles cried out their celebration as he entered into her, his strong body pinning her back to the bed and his tongue driving into her mouth. She lifted her hips from the ground to match his thrusts and help them both along as they groaned against each other, always demanding more and then giving it right away.

As he released inside of her Dinah wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself as close as possible and following just seconds later with a gasp of pleasure, colors flashing before her eyes as shockwaves rang throughout her body, their tremors of orgasm matching and then slowly dying away together as their muscles relaxed and they collapsed onto the bed.

"Mm," Severus murmured into her neck; "Good?"

"Yes. Oh, yes. Perfect. Thank you," she slid her fingers into his damp, greasy, silky hair.

He tilted his head to kiss her; "I told you I would make it special."

Laughing, she snuggled close and melted into his embrace; "You did. I'll never scold you again for waiting so long to stay here with me."

"I appreciate it," he laughed along with her.

"Granted, we still have to sleep. I said sleep here," she pointed out, grinning.

"I could probably sleep, after all of that," he admitted, chuckling.

"Probably," she chuckled as well, grasping his arms and guiding them to wrap around her waist; "It's not too early for a nap."

"Mm," he agreed, resting his chin over her shoulder and his head against hers, pulling her back tightly against him. He pressed his lips to the upper part of her neck just near her ear, and then whispered; "We're home?"

"Yes," she sighed, closing her eyes and smiling along with him; "Home."


End file.
